Survivor: Hawaii
|previousseason = |nextseason = }} is the thirteenth season of Ryan's Survivor Fantasy. Rasheeda Corner was crowned the Sole Survivor by beating Elina Derrow and Juli Hagaman by a vote of 4-3-2. This game was done through a Survivor Simulator found on BrantSteele. Twists/Changes *'One Tribe:' This season started with only one tribe. All the castaways competed against each other vying for four (4) individual immunity necklaces. At Day 4, a tribe were split into four (4) tribes of five (5) castaways. *'4 Individual Immunity Winners:' To start the game, no tribal immunity since there's only one tribe. The first challenge is individual immunity with 4 winners. *'First Tribal Council Paranoia:' All the 21 castaways will go to their first tribal council, without knowing who won the 4 individual immunity. If a vote would be cast to an individual immunity winner, it would be negated. * Tribe Split: At Final 20 Castaways, the tribe is to be split into 4 tribes of 5 castaways. Remaining castaways were ranked base on their previous challenge: The castaways who placed 1st, 5th, 9th, 13th & 17th would be the first tribe; then 2nd, 6th, 10th, 14th & 18th would be the second tribe, and so on, and so forth. * Tribe Dissolve and Shuffle: At Final 18 castaways, the losing tribe was dissolved (Lumba-Lumba), three tribes remained. And also at Final 15 castaways, the last placing tribe was dissolved (Dugong), only two tribes remained. * The Moana vs Pele: At Final 14, castaways were obliged to vote out 3 & 4 castaways. 7 castaways who got the majority votes were placed on Pele tribe, the other half was on Moana tribe. * Snake Island: It's an "unannounced" Redemption Island but with a fresh new twist. Snake Island is active both pre-merge and post-merge. It would showcase not only a castaway's physical ability but also his/her social and strategic gameplay, there would be one immunity winner and a tribal council. Every eliminated castaways get a chance to compete at Snake Island, until only four (4) players would reach the Final Battle where two (2) highest scorers would win and would return in the game. *'VIP (Voluntary Invite Player):' The highest scorer individually will be given an additional power, he/she will go and vote with the losing tribe at the tribal council. *'Twin Vote:' A power to cast two votes against a castaway ** a power given to a "VIP" ** a "Twin Vote" can't be split into two separate vote ** a "Twin Vote" can only be used by the VIP on that specific tribal council. ** a "Twin Vote" cannot be shared by the VIP to other castaways *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' It enables a castaway to gain immunity for one Tribal Council. *'Ultimate Immunity Challenge:' A very complex Immunity Challenge just before merge. Where eleven (11) out of twelve (12) participating castaways would win individual immunity and made it on merged tribe. The lowest individual scorer would be eliminated in the game. *'Merge > Tribe Split > Re-merge:' After the Final Battle at Snake Island post-merge (Six castaways are still in the running), two castaways returned in the game and became the leaders of two separate tribes. The two returnees started the schoolyard pick and formed two (2) tribes of four (4) members. Shockingly, both tribes would have a triple-power challenge winner and would both vote someone out. After the double tribal council, the two tribes re-merge. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History Snake Island Voting History